100 Word Shuffle
by Oky Verlo
Summary: Get your music, play ten songs and write 100 words for each song. Seemed simple enough at the time. Rated T to be safe.


_**Put your music on shuffle and write a 100 word one-shot for the duration of the song. Do this for ten songs.**_

_**I thought of Legal Drug so why not? Enjoy.**_

Linkin Park: In Between

_Both had run away, from families, their lives and futures unsure. When they had met, it was no more than that, a meeting; they would then forget one another._

_Fate intervened._

_They kept meeting, one another repeatedly entering the others mind. The other became dear without realising that the opposite was true. Soon the arguments that had erupted between the two had changed to running away, the words wished lost._

_Pride, promises, lies and the truth interfering at every turn. If they could forget, or be with the other it would be fine, but they were caught up in between._

Ozone: Dragostea Din Tei

_The music jumped off the walls, blaring. The club goers were unconcerned. It wasn't the music they were hearing, but the beat, pulsing through their bodies, their hearts pumping to match._

_He wasn't a normal clubber, but he had been convinced by friends to get out and party a little. Honestly he didn't see the point of going deaf and watching people make fools of themselves, but then, he rarely saw the point in anything._

_Then again, getting to watch the blond on the dance floor, his slender body moving in time to the music made it worth his time._

The Ones: Flawless

_After their first meeting, his mind couldn't get of the dark haired man. Tall, broad shoulders, a slightly cheeky grin, the guy got everyone's attention, and how could he not? The guy could have been a bloody model for all his looks._

_Then there was his personality._

_The guy was evil, pure and simple, delighting in infuriating the smaller blond. Teasing and innuendo were common place with that man. _

_But the other man hadn't been able to hide his surprise when he was responded with an innuendo all the blonds own. _

_The look on his face made him look flawless._

Nickelback: Someday

_They had been separated for three months now. He had been told to leave; and he couldn't help but miss the other. _

_Didn't need the bond between the two._

_It was like a damn, sappy romance novel. Damn it all._

_His phone buzzed, a message from a client relating to his new job probably. He would need to get it. Even now, when his livelihood was involved, he would shed tears at the thought that the other man didn't love him back. He flipped his phone open._

_Six words. It wasn't from a client._

_Someday, we'll get through this together._

Three Days Grace: Riot

_The air was thick with smoke. Fire was everywhere, engulfing everything and everyone. The bombs made the building collapse. There were still many trapped inside._

_They wanted to be left alone. They were trying to gain peace. They wanted to control their powers, not others. Why couldn't that be accepted?_

_Police were waiting just outside the exits, attacking any who strayed out, forcing them back into the building. They all saw the fallen face of one of their friends with the cops, forced to sell them out._

_History is written by the winners, and this would be just another riot._

3 Doors Down: Here Without You

_He was sick. It wasn't bad, just a cold. They had no reason to believe otherwise. The blond didn't lie well, so when he said he was taking medicine, what reason could there be not to believe him?_

_He wasn't there anymore. It hadn't been a cold. His powers were growing unsteadily, and the strain finally broke him. They woke up one morning, and he didn't._

_It wasn't fair. His dark haired companion felt the loss hardest, though the others understood, at least a little._

_He was in front of the grave._

_How am I to live? Here without you?_

Sonata Arctica: Mary-Lou

_She fell in love with some guy she met at a club and ran away with him. They hadn't heard from her for months. He moved out too, their parents' arguments growing troublesome._

_He had found her one day, on the side of the road crying. The guy left her and their baby. So he took her home, HIS home where it was safe._

_The baby was born and adopted. She knew the guy would be back for the baby, using it for more girlfriends._

_The walls were splattered with blood after he tried._

_Her baby was safe. Her Mary-Lou_

Soft Cell: Tainted

_They were always together. No matter where he went, she would find him and join him. When they were younger, he thought nothing on it; she was his twin, and she could find him as he could always find her._

_It changed as they got older. She never seemed to want to leave him to himself, as though he were always in danger. He was flattered she worried so much, but he couldn't make her understand he was fine._

_When they turned seventeen, it was too much, becoming too intimate._

_Her love had turned twisted. It was a tainted love._

Sonata Arctica: Replica

_The boy's powers should've been too strong for one so innocent. It didn't matter if it was a photograph, a bell or a person, he could enter the memories of anything. _

_It was a miracle in itself that he wasn't taking up memories from every step. The other three watched over the boy, protecting him. Sometimes, in the store, he would just stop, his mind engulfed by the past of whatever he was touching at the time._

_If it was a stronger memory, the boy collapsed. But that was preferable to the weaker memories._

_With them, He became a Replica_

Jim Croce: Time in a Bottle

_They had spent so long together; it was hard for either to remember when they hadn't been with the other. Even when they bickered, there was the underlying sensation of wholeness with their special person, a sense of completion, just as when they smiled at one another._

_Even if others couldn't see it, they were happy and content. It was all they needed._

_The other two were there as well playing commentary on their relationship, but who cared? Those two had been around since forever as well._

_It was almost as if someone had caught their time in a bottle._

_**So? Like it or hate it, I would love a review. Yeah, my playlist is a little mixed genre-wise, but I have songs on tapeworms so at least this stuff is 'normal'**_

_**Toodles and Love**_

_**Oky Verlo**_


End file.
